venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Toast's Beginning
Toast's Beginning is a Short Fan Fiction by Skyrimmaster23. Toast's Beginning London, England, UK, October 17th 1996 It was a cold, winter's day in London. The snow fell from the oak tree outside Westminster Academy. “That boy over there, what’s his name?” asked the teacher. “Jonathan, his name is Jonathan Toast.” In the corner of the playground was a boy, he was wearing the Prep School uniform, grey jacket and pants, a white shirt with a sweater vest over it, red tie and a white scarf. While all the other kids were playing, he was reading a book about Paranormal Entities and Supernatural Beings, “That boy has always been obsessed with anything supernatural, it’s amazing how he is ever able to concentrate on his schoolwork,” said the teacher. Over next to the boy, a girl ran up to him and asked “Hey Johnny, wanna play Tag?” “Don’t call me that and no.” said Jonathan, not looking up from his book, “Don’t call you what?” the girl asked. “Don’t call me Johnny, my name is Jonathan” said Jonathan “Fine!” the girl said while walking away. Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, July 12th 2006 Jonathan looked down the Aisle and there was the most beautiful person he had ever known, she got to the altar and Jonathan lifted the veil over her head and there was his beautiful to-be-Wife, she had flowing blonde hair. Her eyes blue with a touch of light green, you could almost see a beautiful ocean. “Do you, Jonathan Alexander Toast, take Mary to be your lawfully wedded Wife?” “I do” said Jonathan. “And do you, Mary Gwyneth Petrova, take Jonathan to be your lawfully wedded Husband?” “I do” said Mary. “Then I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride.” Jonathan kissed Mary while everybody clapped behind them. They walked out the Cathedral and stepped into the limo. They closed the doors. “I love you” said Jonathan. “I love you too” said Mary as they kissed again and drove into the sunset. Edinburgh, Scotland, UK August 7th 2008 Jonathan looked down into the coffin and there was the most beautiful person he had ever known, “I’m so sorry Jon,” said Richard, Jonathan’s best friend, “I know you loved her very much.” “She didn’t deserve to die.” 2 weeks ago Jonathan’s wife Mary was killed, murdered by his own Disco moves, British Disco. Jonathan felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, his lungs felt like sand bags, he started to breathe heavily. “Are you alright, Jon?” Jonathan started to shake, his hands, his whole body. “N – No I think I’m having a panic attack.” Jonathan’s vision went blurry then he blacked out. ' New York, New York, USA, May 23rd 2010' “Either get rid of your drinking problem or you’re fired!” said the chef. Ever since his wife died, he has had a drinking problem. He particularly loved Whiskey. The taste just makes him forget, forget about his terrible past. He moved to America to escape his life and past life in Britain. He now worked at a New York Pizza Parlour, delivering pizzas. He hated his job, but it was the only job he could get. Jonathan walked along the dark road at night, as he walked by the creepy house he heard a voice coming from inside, but there couldn't have been, nobody lived there. He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it, he heard a man talking “I think I have a level 4 paranormal entity!” Paranormal entity? Jonathan thought, what does that mean? He reached his hand to the door knob and twisted it, the door was unlocked, he opened the door to a man wearing a blue shirt with brown pants, he had shaggy brown hair. He was talking to thin air, and then suddenly a man came straight through the wall. Jonathan was so startled that he pushed open the door and fell on the ground, “What was that, not another one.” The man came over to Jonathan and poked him. “Well, you’re not a ghost, what are you doing here?” the man asked Jonathan, “Well, no matter, you want to help?” he asked Jonathan. “Help what?” asked Jonathan. “Help catch a ghost,” the man said. “Oh, so sorry, my name's Johnny, Johnny Ghost, what’s yours?” “Jonathan Toast,” “Hey, look at that, another Johnny!” said Ghost.“I don’t like being called Johnny.” “OK, well, come on, let’s catch a ghost.” The two of them walked out of the house, Johnny Ghost talked into a recorder, saying “new level 4 ghost caught, classified as Daron. Toast, can I ask you something… Would you like to become my assistant?” Jonathan thought about how exhilarating catching that ghost was, and then he thought about his boring job as a pizza delivery guy and his depressing life. “Yeah, I’ll join you.” “Great… we will be known as… Jonathan Toast and Johnny Ghost!” “You know what… call me Johnny” said Toast. Ghost smiled and said “Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire!” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Page Category:Fan Fiction Rating Category:SkyrimMaster's Fan Fiction Category:Johnny Toast Category:Fanfiction Category:PIE Category:On Main Wiki